A Sorcerer, a Demon and Emeralds(finished)
by Sonicfanandotherstuff
Summary: (This is a resume for an old story with the same name made by auther named metalsonic, If you want the earlier chapters Google it yourself)(This story is really bad, ill written and weird, don't flame plz, I was inexperienced back then) Sonic finds the black emerald and becomes evil, will his friends manage to help him or the evil will control him
1. A Sorcerer, a Demon and Emeralds chap. 7

A Sorcerer, A Demon, Emeralds, Part 7

Copy right and the lawful Cr*p:

Sonic the heoghog, Tails the fox, Sally the chipmunk, Amy the heoghog and the other characters are owned by SEGA , and I am using them under the fair use and I don't aim to profit from this story.

Another note:

This story was originally written by auther nicknamed : metalsonic, and he stopped writing long time ago and I loved this story so much so I decided to continue after him .

And now , let's begin.

While the neo-feedom fighter were recovering from the last with Sonic there was something else happening.

In another univeres , there was an Empire, A very good one , The ottomans .

They managed to survive and they are now the greatest and the strongest power ever!!!

Led by abdulhamid VI, He was interested with the multiuneverse theory and started to provide resourses to the reserch about it .

Istanbol, 20th october 2020 (Royal palace)

Sultan : How is it the reserch, gentlmen?

Scientist Ali : Very good actully, We are very close to make a machine to travel through the multiuneverse and see how Different are the other worlds.

Sultan :That's very good, you'll be rewerded greatly if this succeded.

Scientist Ali : Of course my Sultan , now exuse us , we need to finish the project.

Back at knothole:

Sonya: What do mean that it's impossiple to defeat Sonic ?!?

Knuckles: Can't you see it ?! Sonic has captured Tails and Sally, Over half of our forces are killed , The rest is heavily wounded, We are fucked !!

Sonya: So what do you propose ? surrender to Sonic so he can torture us with Sally and Tails?!??

Knuckles: I say we wait, we are in no fighting conditon at all, I think we need a mericle to survive .

Sonya: whatever, I am done here , if you want me , I am at my room .

Sonya left the others at the meeting room and headed for hear room, feeling sad because of what knuckles said about being weak, What made her feel worse that she thinks he is kinda right.

22th october, 2020 , midnight.

Most of the freedom fighters were sleeping , some were checking the weapons and the defences of knothole when suddenly!!!!

A big bang sound happend suddnly made everyone wake up.

Dr.robotnik: what the hell is going on here?!

Mechasonic: I don't know , but the sound came from the main entrance.

Every one headed for the main entrance ,prepeard for any fight imagnable.

They opend the gate and they found...

About forty humans standing in front of them.

Neo-freedom fighters were stunned after what they saw, how they came here?one of the humans noticed the freedom fighters and gave a yell , making the soilders stand in a defensive position and yelling in turkish.

Everything was going to end horribly but for

Their leader started to speak: I'm Captain Ali Pasha, leader of the Ottoman expeditionary force in this universe, we came in peace, Take us to your leaders.

Sonya asked: Aren't you folks were long ago lost in the WW1?

The officer laughed and answers: there is many universes in the existence, Every universe is different than the other.

The freedom fighters were very surprised,

there is multiple world, each one is different than the other.

The officer asked again: Will you take me to your leaders or what?

Knuckles said:Well about that, there is a civil war and stuff and we are the opposition side, how about we all enter and we will tell you the full story.

**Sorry if you think it is short I am not really into writing**

.


	2. A Sorcerer, a Demon and Emeralds chap 8

A Sorcerer, a Demon and Emeralds

Lawful cr*p:

Sonic the heoghog, Tails the fox, Sally the chipmunk, Amy the heoghog and the other characters are owned by SEGA , and I am using them under the fair use and I don't aim to profit from this story.

After almost three hours of telling the officer about what happened with them the officer said : So... Your friend Sonic got cursed with some sort of evil emerald and now he's a horrible dictator who kills anyone who stands his way and captured your leader and the legitimate princess and he rapes and touture them every day ?

HOLY SHIT!

One of the soliders said : why don't we take one of them with us ? I'm sure the sultan would help them in every way possible as he always do.

Capt. Ali: good idea but... which one should we take with us?  
Dr. robotnik said at once: I'll come with you.

Capt. Ali asked : and why you ?  
Dr. robotnik transformed into his human body after he was a wolf.

Every single human paniced and alomst shot him , but The officer stopped them at the last moment.

Capt. Ali said : Well , well, well, as if this place hasn't gave me enough surprises already! You folks can transform into humans?

Dr. Robotnik : No, I'm a human who somehow managed to transform into a mobian, now ,Will I go as the freedom fighters' ambassador or there's a problem?

Capt. Ali : no, there isn't . When will we go?

Sonya: At the sunrise of tomorrow.

Sonic's castle , 22nd october , meanwhile.

Sonic was preparing to start his "Games" with Sally and tails and the other prisoners.

He took off his clothes and wore a white shirt and went to one of the girls and said in a crazy way : Today we'll play a little game, I'll pretend to be a butcher and you the animal that I will sloughther , What do you say ?

The girl started to scream loudly and Sonic started his games.

Sally was in her cell crying, and Tails was trying to calm her and telling her that everything will be alright, but in his deep self he knew that nothing will be alright .


	3. A Sorcerer, a Demon and Emeralds chap9

A Sorcerer, a Demon and Emeralds chapter 9

Lawful cr*p:

Sonic the heoghog, Tails the fox, Sally the chipmunk, Amy the heoghog and the other characters are owned by SEGA , and I am using them under the fair use and I don't aim to profit from this story.

Dr. Robotnik was preparing to leave with his robot Mechasonic, Sonya entered the room.

Sonya: Hey doc

Robotnik: Yes dear, what is it?

Sonya: do you need a hand in anything?

Robotnik: Nah, I'm fine but thanks anyway.

Sonya: I want you to be careful there, at the Sultan's palace, make sure he don't do anything tricky there, alright?  
Robotnik: Fine, Fine don't worry I will be careful.

Sonya: Thanks, and if you need anything before you leave just ask for it, O.K?

Robotnik: O.K.

23rd October, 6:00 A.M, in front of knothole.

Capt. Ali: You ready Dr. Robotnik?

Robotnik: Kinda yes, Is this completely safe?

Capt. Ali: Of course it is safe, don't worry the ride will be smooth.

Robotnik: If you say so.

And then, a big portal appeared taking every one inside of it.

40 minutes later.

Capt. Ali: We've arrived, How was the ride Dr. Robotnik?

Dr. Robotnik: Very good indeed, this was way better than what I expected, You guys know what you are doing.

Capt. Ali: We are working on this project since 15 years so everything is smooth, now let's not waste any more time and head for the Sultan's palace

23rd October, 7:55 am, The Sultan's palace.

The royal palace was very big and secure, with soldiers on every corners and servants doing all kinds of work, this must be a wealthy country.

Now they entered the royal office and there was about 7 men standing there.

Dr. Robotnik asked: Who are you people?

One answered: We are the Pashas of the Ottoman Empire.

Dr. Robotnik: And what does that mean?  
The other answered: That mean we are the most trusted men in the Empire, we serve the Sultan and we are his trusted advisors.

Dr. Robotnik: Ah, I see.

Then suddenly a loud voice shouted: The Sultan is here, All salute the Sultan!

When the Sultan entered the room dr. Robotnik quickly kneeled down to gain his satisfaction. The Sultan said: Stand up, this isn't needed at all.

Dr. Robotnik stood up and said: My Sultan, I'm Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the ambassador of the Neo-Freedom fighters from the other universe your men brought me from.

I came here asking for your help, There is a terrible dictator who terrors our people and torture and rape them, we try to fight him but he's too strong for us, Capt. Ali told us you're the kind of man who helps people in need, please! We need them badly, He could destroy our people and cites and won't give a damn.

We will try and repay you but just give us help.

Sultan hearing all of this caused him to feel uncomfortable, how could a man do all of this to his people?  
Sultan replied: What is his name and his story?

Dr. Robotnik: His name is Sonic the hedgehog,

He was a freedom fighter once, until he found a strange black emerald, it made him evil and started to kill people and terrorize them, he also imprisoned both of princess Sally, the legitimate leader, and he was torturing and raping her for over seven year! We rescued her recently but he found us and kidnapped her again. The other one is Miles powers, he's our leader, he was captured when sonic kidnapped her, not to mention the tens or hundreds of innocent people who imprison them at his castle.

Sultan replied: Enough hearing already! Clearly these people needs help, right people?

Everyone in the room agreed with him.

Sultan continued: Than we will help them, Dr. Robotnik, what is the estimated number of the soldiers of Sonic's army?  
Dr. Robotnik: He has about 70,000 fighting robots, they are very strong and tough to be destroyed, not to mention a lot of other types of fighters.

Sultan: We will give you 27,000 of our elite forces, and 200 tanks, and 300 warplanes.

But…

Dr. Robotnik: what is it my Sultan?

Sultan: I can double the number IF you accept my demands.

Dr. Robotnik: W..What kind of demands?  
Sultan: first, we want some territory in return,

Secondly, I want an economic and military alliance between us.

Finally, you said that Sonic was torturing the princess for over seven years, right?  
Dr. Robotnik: yes.

Sultan: I want one of my royal family to "rule"  
your nation until your princess "recovers"  
Dr. robotnik: This is weird, but I see your demands are acceptable.

Sultan: Great! Now let's sign the treaty to make this official.


	4. A sorcerer, a Demon and emeralds chap10

A sorcerer, a Demon and emeralds

After Dr. Robotnik and the Sultan signed the treaty The Sultan said: Let me introduce you to the advisors who will train your forces.

First we got Khalid pasha, he is a colonel in the Turkish armed forces, and He has over 22 years of experience on the battlefield and the war room.

Dr. Robotnik: Nice to meet you sir.

Col. Khalid: Nice to meet you too Dr. Robotnik, And I hope that I'll be a great assist to your resistance.

Sultan: And here is Ahmed pasha, He is an expert economist and will help restore the economy and rebalance it in the zones we'll liberate.

And finally Hafez pasha, He is a retired spy and should train a good spies who are capable of doing any kind of missions.

And here is Caption Mehmet, he is a very skilled pilot who'll train your fighters to use our planes.

And finally, the weapons you'll fight with.

The Sultan showed Dr. Robotnik Automatic Rifles, Tanks of all kinds, some artillery, and a flamethrower.

Sultan: I want you to give me a map of Mobius so that we can organize our forces when we reach there.

Dr. Robotnik: I think I've some maps in my luggage, You can have them.

Sultan: Excellent!  
-

24th of October, Knothole, 10:30 pm.

Sonya: I'm worried on him, he took too long in there.

Knuckles: don't worry, he'll be Okay.

The huge bang sound happened again, so everyone headed for the main entrance, and to their surprise, they found Dr. Robotnik with a huge army with him and said: How's that as a diplomatic result!  
-

Meanwhile, Sonic's castle.

Sonic was preparing to have some "fun" with Sally and tails, he left his room, headed to the dungeon, and found them sleeping.

Sonic: Weaky, Weaky!  
Sally and Tails woke up in horror and Sally started to scream and held tails tight.

Sonic: Prepare for a long and sweet night, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Back to Knothole.

Everyone: How did you convince them to give us that big army?!

Dr. Robotnik: Well, you can say that the leader've a kind heart, once he heard about the horrors of Sonic he decided to send us soldiers and arms and advisors but he asked for some things in return.

Knuckles: What things?

Dr. Robotnik: He wants a military and economic alliance, secondly he wants some territory for his people, and finally…. He wants one of his royal family to rule if the princess seems incapable of ruling the country.

Everyone: WHAT THE FUCK, ROBOTNIK!?

You know very well that is unacceptable!

Dr. Robotnik: He doubled the forces and support for these demands, and also he seems a nice guy.

Sonya: You'll make very big problem for us someday.

Knothole, the next day.

The Ottoman colonel started training the freedom fighters on how to use the new weapons, although they weren't good with it, it's still their first time and they still have time to learn more.

Capt. Mehmet started giving theoretical lessons of flying with planes, and they seem to understand it well.

Hafez pasha and his agents began teaching the freedom fighters the basic spying lessons, with plans to give more training for the best.

Ahmed pasha was preparing to make farms and methods to hide it from Sonic's eyes.

Knuckles was trying to convince Hafez pasha to prepare an operation to rescue Tails and Princess Sally from Sonic but he asked him to be patient as they were preparing a massive operation and it'll include saving both of them among other things.

30th of November, Knothole, 6:00 pm

All freedom fighters were in the meeting hall discussing their next attack.

Col. Khalid: So everything is set, everyone knows what to do, let's roll in.

Knuckles: Hell yeah, Sonic won't know what hits him.

Col. Khalid: Take some rest, we start at midnight.


	5. A sorcerer, a Demon and emeralds chap11

A sorcerer, a Demon and emeralds

1st December, Sonic's castle, 1:00 am.

Sonic was doing his usual "Stuff", torturing and raping his victims but he was interrupted by someone knocking the door.

Sonic: Who is it?  
?: I've a very important news Sir.

Sonic: Come in

The soldier entered and quickly said: Over 7 industrial complexes are under attack!

Sonic: What the fuck?!

Soldier: The guards can't hold for too long, they must've sent everything they got, we need to send support to them.

Sonic: Send 1/3 of the forces here to support them and take half of the guards from the remaining complexes!

Soldier: Yes sir!

In front of City of Ontiana, 1:45 am.

Capt. Ali: How is the fight?  
knuckles: Sonic bought it, he is cutting the guards of the other places, this city is vulnerable.

Capt. Ali: Too bad for them that we'll capture the factories anyway, our army is bigger than everything they imagined, they won't see this coming, and for you knuckles, go and save the princess and Miles.

Knuckles: On it.

Capt. Ali: And for us, let's invade this city,

ATTACK!

And so on, the ottoman forces attacked the city of Ontiana surprising all enemy soldiers and breaking their lines.

Sonic's castle, 2:23 am.

Sonic and his advisors were in the war room,

Trying to figure out a way to stop the attacks.

While they were at it, Sonic received the news about city of Ontiana being attacked.

Sonic: What the fuck! Where all these fighters coming from, this doesn't make any sense, I need an explanation!  
But everyone was silent, no one knew how the freedom fighters got so many numbers and weapons.

Meanwhile, Knuckles and other four agents were in the castle already and were going to the dungeon to find Sally and Tails.

Finally, they found them in one of the cells.

Knuckles: Tails, Sally, wake up, it's me, Knuckles.

Tail: How did you get in here? And who are these people?  
Knuckles: No time to explain, we need to get out of here!

And in a mere of minutes, they were already away of the castle with Sally and Tails.

City of Ontiana, 3:20 am.

Capt. Ali: This the city council, we take it and the city will be ours, LET'S GO!

Ten minutes later.

The ottoman flag were above every building, declaring that the city were liberated and Sonic's forces has been defeated.

One of the fighters said: What do we do with the prisoners we captured sir?

Capt. Ali: The robots will be reprogrammed to fight for us, but for the non-robots, they won't be so lucky.

They lined up half of the soldiers and executed them, and for the other half they were prepared to work in the newly captured factories.

City of Ontiana, 7:00 am.

It was the morning of an glorious day, the first major defeat for sonic against the freedom fighters, he lost a major city and 7 industrial complexes.

Sally were sleeping and everyone were waiting for her to wake up, she started to open her eyes slowly and looked around her and said: Where am I?

Tails said: don't worry Sally, Sonic won't get you again, You are safe here and I will protect you at any cost.

Sally: thanks Tails.

After they left Sally to rest for while Tails said: can someone tell me why there is an ENTIRE army of humans here?

Dr. Robotnik: They are from another universe and they found us and agreed to help us, you can't hate this, right? Look around, We captured a "Major" city and 7 industrial complexes. They are a real help, don't fuck this up.

Tail: fine, where are there leaders?  
Knuckles: they at the city council, go and meet them.

Tails went there and met the leaders and told him about the deal and everything else.

Tails: So now you will make a therapist examine Sally, and if he found her not mentally capable to rule you'll send a prince form the ottoman royal family to rule "us", right?  
Col. Khalid: Yes, Mr. Miles

Tails: Who the fuck agreed on this shit?!

Col. Khalid: It was Dr. Robotnik.

Tails left the room and had a fight with Robotnik because of what he did, but he calmed down and sat down.

About half an hour later the therapist arrived and started to examine Sally and giving her questions.

Tails asked after he finished: What is the result doc?  
Therapist: Well, she is in a terrible shook, but she will be a good queen.

Tails was happy to hear that no foreign man will rule them, And now he was prepared for anything next.


	6. A sorcerer, a Demon and Emeralds chap 12

It has been four months since that great victory in Ontiana and Sonic has faced nothing but defeat, In every battle, Every counter attack, Everything resulted in failure.

On the the other hand, miles and the turks were very succssful, on the battlefield and on the political table, they gained support from the population and tens of thousands joined the neo-freedom fighters' forces,About 1/3 of the country is liberated, everything was great, but everything was about to be fucked up.

City of Istanbul, 13th of April, 2021. 12:00pm.

The usuall noon in the city of Istanbul, people in their works, kids just out of schools and going home, shops with fresh products, the usual stuff and BANG

A huge cloud appered in the middle of Istanbul national garden, it was heavy and nothing could be seen through it.

People gathred around it to see what does it hide, and BANG BANG BANG!

Nothing could be heard other than the sound of bullets killing everyone in sight, Sonic robots came out of the cloud and started shooting.

They spared no one, even the children didn't survive it, they killed everyone in their way to the royal palace with little resistance from the police and the milita forces trying to stop them but there was no stopping them.

Until they reached the palace, the real army was there and a real fight happened, this time they were stopped and didn't manage to advance anymore until Sonic appered and said: We are done for now, tell your Sultan if he don't want another massacre here he must stop giving help to the freedom fighter or we will visit more often.

And another cloud appered taking Sonic and his robots away.

city of Istanbul, 1:0Opm.

sultan: what is the report of the casualties?

Officer: 700000 people killed and over 1 million people are injured but... This isn't the only report I have here.

Sultan: what does the other one says

Officer: sultan... The same thing happened in Istanbul repeated all over the Empire, Ankara, Sofia, Athena, Belgrade, Cairo, Damascus, every major city.

That makes the totall casualties is:... 9 million dead and 13 million injured.

The room filled with silence. The people who swore their loyalty to him and he swore to protect them, he failed to protect them

He said one word:FFFFUUUUUCCCKKK!!!!

then silence again.

After few minutes he said: declare state of emergency, set soldiers in every city, make sure nothing like that happen again, And prepare the army, I'll lead it personally, and that bastard will pay for it!!!

30th of April, mobious, 10:00am.

The freedom fighters were in a small party to celebrate the recent victories, Tails was very happy, he got sally safe and his people, he feels stronger than anytime at all, Sally was O.K. she no longer have nightmares and prepareing to be a queen.

The portal opened suddenly and was very large, soldiers and and tanks and planes were coming in a huge numbers, than the royal car arrived and Sultan abdulhamid stepped out of it and headed for Tails.

Tails: Sultan! What a pleasant visit, how can we help you?

Sultan: Sonic managed to travel to my world and committed a massacre in my country, He killed millions and I'm here for revenge!!!

Everyone was shocked, they didn't imagne that _Sonic _would go that far.

Tails: I... I'm sorry si..

Sultan: I don't need your apology, I need your army because we are doing a final offensive against him in his capital, Captain Ali!!

Capt. Ali: yes, my sultan.

Sultan: put speaker on every plane and send them to Sonic's capital, and make sure the speakers are linked to me.

Capt. Ali: yes, sir.

Sonic's castle, 11:00am.

Amy Rose: you did an excellent move sir, now the humans won't bother us anymore.

Sonic: of course, my dear, then the freedom fighters will be an esay hunt and be destroyed easily.

After he said his words the sariens alarms were activated to warn people from the upcoming Aerial bombardment.

But instead of bombs, a sound said: This is Abdulhamid VI, sultan of the great Ottoman Empire, which you commited various massacres in it, You will be punished Sonic, and My forces are on their way, Your end is near Sonic, Mark my words.


	7. A Sorcerer, a Demon and emeralds chap13

_There** is some changing at the end of the chapter**_

* * *

The huge army was marching on its full speed, everyone specially the turks were in a total rage, they wanted their hands on Sonic and there is no stopping them.

In a heavily armored Van There was the sultan and Tails and knuckles and Sonya and Dr. Robotnik disscusing their plans.

Tails: Are you sure this isn't a blind rage?

Sultan: yes, I'm very sure of my plan, the first and second and third air squadrons are going to bomb Sonic's forces very hard, next when we arrive the Artillery will shell them until our forces get in position, that position is to encircle the entire city leaving no gab between the forces, after we will tighten this circle slowly so that no one will escape, we make sure that every last one of them is a dead man, finally we storm the castle, free the prisoners and capturing Sonic. Any questions?

Sonya: what about the civilians?

Tails: yeah, what about them? You are sending 4,000 bomber their and there is over 11,000 Artillery with us, did you think about the innocent who will die through it?

Sultan: the planes are informed to bomb forces outside the city or close to Sonic's castle, no bombing in the city itself unless it's a clear shot or urgent situation.

Tails: fair enough.

After they ended the conversation the sultan picked the raido and said: To the 1st, 2nd and 3rd air squadrons' captains, this is Sultan Abdulhamid VI, do you copy?

-this is the captain of the 1st squadron.

-Captain of the 2nd squadron here.

-Captain of the 3rd squadron copying you.

Sultan: you're clear to bomb your targets, I repeat, your are clear to bomb your targets, execute the order now!

-Roger that, copy and out.

31th of April,outside of the capital,1:00am

Everything was going according to the plan, enemy forces were scattered from the bombing and shelling, the army was in circle as arranged, all was left is to storm the City.

Sultan stood in front of the soldiers and gave a speech: dear brothers of the Ottoman Empire, you know well why were we here, these people came and asked for our help in exchange of land and other benfients, but now, that monster called Sonic came to our land and killed our people, now we are here for revenge and we ill get it! Attack!

And so on, the ultra-brave sultan led his men into battle like if he was an ordinary soldier, he didn't care for his life anymore, he wanted revenge.

The first encounter was a what used to be a check point to enter the city, it has some guards and anti infantry equipment that clearly doesn't work, they got done with it fast.

Meanwhile Tails was fighting big and strong robots that was though to takedown, it took a lot of time and effort to take down that bastard, they even delayed thethe advance because of the "encircling" strategy.

The Populated areas was one of the worst ones so far, the enemies hid in the houses and used people as life sields, hell, in some parts they forced them into cars and turn them into suicidal bombers.

The midtown was a piece of hell,Literally, most of Sonic's forces was there, and it was a tough fight, many soldiers died from both sides but in the end, Enemy's lines broke down and the way for the castle was clear.

Everyone surrounded the castle and the Sultan had microphone in his hands and said: Sonic, we are surrounding this place surrender now and spare everyone the trouble.

Sonic's answer was seven heavy robots firing at them which they dodged quickly than one of the soldiers brought a rocket launcher and destroyed them.

Sultan orderd his soldiers to stand outside, taking only a few elites with him and the leaders of the freedom fighters.

* * *

From room to room, they fought enemies every where until they reached the dungeon where they found Blaze and Amy sitting and drinking whiskey and by them there was a few empty bottles, these girls were drunk to their limits. Tails also noticed they both have a gun in her hand and singing loudly like there's no tomorrow. They wanted to do something, something that requires 5 liters of alcohol.

Tails: hey Amy, hey Blaze, how are you? Could you lower the guns down and talk?

Amy: don't worry big boy, these aren't for you.

Tails: than what were you planning to do with the guns?

Blaze: nothing special, we were about to kill ourselves after we have fun with the whiskey.

Tails:WHAT!? Why would you do that?

Blaze: Sonic started Getting paranoid and accused random people with treason and torture them horribly to death, and he started getting suspicious with us. We didn't want to die with pain so we decided to commit suicide, we couldn't bring ourselves to do it so we brought whiskey and have fun before we die.

Tails: you don't have to do that, you can be safe with us.

Amy: what about our crimes, no one will let these slip away.

Tails: but I thought you ar-

Blaze: we stared working for Sniverly nearly two months before you met us! Before that we did a lot of horrible things! DO you think THAT can be forgiven like that?!

Sultan:well I think all can be forg-

Amy: It was our idea to Kill your people for fuck's sake! Will you forgive that!?

The Sultan was about to explode from anger, he pulled his revolver and said: YOU DAUGHTERS OF BITCHS! YOU WILL PAY FOR IT!

Tails: calm down, please!

The soldiers quickly grabbed him and than the sultan said: this isn't your concern! Now for Amy and Blaze, ANY LAST WORDS!?

Amy: goodbye big boy, behave well. She said that to Tails with a smile.

Sultan: Amy Rose and Blaze, you are accused of war crimes and provoking massacres in the Ottoman Empire, and this is punished by death!

Than he shot each one with bullet straight to the heart.

Tails: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sultan: we are done here, let's go.

And they all rushed to get to Sonic's room.

* * *

Everyone was on high alert and they prepared to rush the room.

Sultan: now! Get in!

And they all got in there and found Sonic drinking some wine and setting on his desk.

Sonic: welcome at last, ready to die?

Sultan(in Turkish): use the anesthesia pistol now!

The elites used a weird looking gun to shoot Sonic and he got hit by most of them.

Tails: what the fuck now!?

Sultan: he's sleeping now he's not dead now we cuff him and get him prepared for his trial.

Sultan suddenly felt to guns to his back than one said: we could kill you now you know.

Everyone turned around to find that Amy and Blaze are still alive.

Tails: you are alive. Bu...but how?!

Blaze: you could say that we forgot our bulletproof vests on. Funny right? I gonna kill my self and kept my best on. Looks like she is still quite drunk.

He gave a small laugh but he was interrupted by the sultan saying: so you will kill me or what?

Amy: we give up in exchange of not putting us in front of a firing squad. Deal?

Sultan: deal!

They dropped their guns and they were quickly cuffed by the elites. Than everyone left with the bride of victory.

* * *

**_Sorry for taking way too long, give me your reviews and I gonna make a poll so stay tuned_**


	8. A sorcerer, a demon and Emeralds chap14

After they left the castle the soldiers took Sonic and put him in a cage made especially for him and they took it away.

Then the Sultan looked to Amy and Blaze than said: Even though you're friends to Mr. Miles, I can't simply ignore that you provoked a huge massacre that can't be forgiven!

Amy: what are you tal-... Oh, now I remember, can't we do anything to avoid trial?

Sultan: What a silly question miss. OF COURSE NOT!

OBlaze: Come on you are the sultan, can't you do anything to help us?

Sultan: Even if I could I won't because you caused Sonic to commit a huge massacre that we never seen anything like it before, you must be punished greatly! BUT, If you accepted to testify against Sonic you punishment will be lowered for a few years, like instead of being in prison for like 20 years, testifying against Sonic will make it like...12 or 13 I guess, also you might be dropped even more for "good behaviour" but this is unlikely for "war criminals".

"For fuck's sake stop calling us that stupid title, we didn't do anything wrong, we were just advisors for him, that's all" Blaze said in anger.

"Well we found a lot of documents in the castle that need checking, we will see about how much you were involved" the sultan answered in a superior sound, that left both Amy and Blaze silent.

Tails decided to cut the tension and offered to supervise them for the night, The sultan eventually agreed and decided to trust them on that one.

Then they headed for their tent to rest for tomorrow.

* * *

When they entered everyone picked a bed and got comfortable, but Tails stared in Amy's eyes, he had a lot of questions to ask, and she had to answer every single one of them.

"So let's start with something simple" Tails said,"Have you really committed any thing that would be considered a war crime?"

"I will be straight, I did some bad things" Amy said

"Like what?" Tails asked in anger.

"I sometimes forced some heavy taxes on people, beat up some resistance folks for information, but I swear it never got over that." She answered in regret.

"And what about "provoking war crimes" was it just the whiskey or some thing else?" He asked again but this time he heard no answer, so he asked again "answer me Amy" again, silence,"ANSWER ME AMY GODDAMIT!" He shouted, this time Amy exploded in tears and started crying deeply" I swear I didn't intend to say anything like that! We were drunk and I wasn't aware of what I was saying, I just dropped the idea and Sonic liked it, I would never agree to anything like that , I didn't even thought of any thing like that" Amy said while crying.

"But you did think of that anyway Amy, which mean you are a "War criminal" now." He said,"What about uncle Chuck? What happened to him? We didn't find him anywhere."

"I don't know?" Amy said in a nervous voice.

"I don't believe you. And if I found the truth anywhere else you won't stand in front of firing squad, I will kill you personally!" Tails said in an anger.

"I...I...I killed him! I fucking killed him! Sonic decided that he's a traitor and told me to kill him to prove my loyalty or he would have killed me as well, I swear I regret it! I didn't want to do that." Amy screamed " you believe me Tails, right?"

"I think I changed my mind" Tails said " I will make sure you both stand in front of the firing squad"

Sultan showed while after what happened and said: Tails, may I have a word with you?

Tails: alright I'm coming now. Than he got out of the tent with him.

"What is it, your majesty?" Tails asked.

"You didn't call me like that since I met you , I have some good news." the sultan said.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"I was about to go and tell the judges about Amy and Blaze are gonna testify against Sonic, and I need them to make everything official." He answered.

"This won't be needed at all" Tails said.

"Wait, WHAT!? What the hell just happened?" sultan asked in surprise.

"This happened" he showed him a recording of their conversation "They weren't just advisors, they had actions, and this tape accuse them of :

The sultan almost opened his mouth in surprise, his change of heart was so sudden, then he got himself together and said:"This evidence will be used in court tomorrow for sure but I need to know, Why did you do that?"

"Because Amy and Blaze that I knew died seven years ago, these are just heartless versions of them, and also I want to execute them write now if you don't mind." He said this and seemed to be serious about it.

"Whatever you want, come with me, I will prepare an execution order of them for you." Sultan said that because if he didn't give him the grean light, Tails will give to himself.

* * *

Soldiers entered the freedom fighters' tent and grabed Amy and Blaze quickly and told the others to follow them.

They ran after them in confusion, they didn't know what is happening, and it felt like it wasn't a good thing.

"Stop it for the love of god we are war prisoners and we have rights." Amy shouted at the soldiers.

"Not anymore miss Amy"the sultan said"You are accused of working with Sonic directly, Forcing harsh taxes on the poor and collecting it with force, torturing war prisoners, provoking the massacre in your Empire, and finally, attempted murder of Mr. Chunk, Sonic's uncle."

"You have no proof for most of the accusations!" Blaze shouted at him.

"Well I have records of your confession and that's enough for me, Tie them up"he said.

Amy and Blaze got tied to a wooden pole, there was no doubt that they will be killed.

Tails finally showed up saying: hey guys.

"Tails help us, the sultan got mad and is gonna kill us" Amy shouted.

"I know, And I was about to kill you by myself. "He saids

"So this is how it ends Tails? "Amy asked.

"Yes, this is, you will die and be remembered as a war criminals who killed innocent people, goodbye fuckers"

Tails picked up an AK47 with a double magazine, he stood in front of them and said: Say hello for my friends who died because of you for me.

And he opened fire, and emptied entire magazine in Amy's body, than he turned to Blaze and said:your turn!

The same thing happened again with Blaze.

Than he dropped the gun and left.

* * *

Imperial court , 7:00 am.

Everyone was in their seats wating for the judge and the jury to arrive, with sonic of course.

"Stand for the judge" a loud voice shouted, that everyone obeyed. Than the judge entered than the jury entered after him and finally, Sonic, he was cuffed with heavy metal and surrounded with soldiers, than he sat in front of the jury.

"You are Sonic the hedgehog, right?"

"That is right."

"You used to rule kingdom of mobius for seven years, right?"

"That right as well"

"Well I have a fat list of crimes, let's start with overthrowing prince Sally and placing yourself as (lord Sonic) with no legitimate claim, what do you have to say to defend yourself?"

"Sally was too young to rule a kingdom, somebody had to do it."

"Then way didn't you abdicate when she was 18?"

"You can say that I liked the taste of power and I didn't let it go"

"Then I consider you guilty of overthrowing the princess for your own personal interests! Next we have that you raped and tortured men and women, what do you have to say to defend yourself?"

"I am not guilty, that never happened!"

"Well I have the name of 300 people you ordered to arrest for no particular reason, I have also a witness who survived your horror, Let miss Sally Arcon enter!"

At once, Sally entered the court and stood in front of the judge.

"You are miss Sally Arcon, right?" The judge asked.

"Yes, I am miss Sally Arcon." She answered.

"Do you swear that you will the truth and the truth only?" The judge asked.

"Yes" she answered.

"Tell me about what Sonic did to you."

Sally started telling about the horrors That Sonic did to her and the others, it made everyone in the room feel sad for her, after she finished she took a seat in the back.

The trial continued with all crimes Sonic was accused with, he was considered guilty.

"Sonic, you are guilty with all of your accusations, so I will sentence you to death, take him away!"

And so on, the soldiers took him outside for his execution.

"So, who will shoot him?" The sultan asked.

"Can't we just put him in front of the firing squad and save the drama." Knuckles said.

"I'll kill him by myself!!" Sally said.

"Very well"the sultan said while giving her a golden double barrel Flintstone pistol "This gun used to kill many of our enemies in the past, and now is Sonic's turn to die with it, _make sure he suffers._"

* * *

Everything was ready, Sonic was tied to the wooden pole, his grave was already dug. They waited for Sally to finish the job.

She arrived, she was wearing a military suit, something that generals would usually wear, with a skirt reaching her knees. She was ready for revenge, she pulled the gun, aimed at Sonic and...

Nothing happened, at least not what every one expected, they thought she will shoot him and that's it, but instead she walked slowly to him and got closer and closer, everyone didn't understand what is happening, than she held his head with her hand than she kissed him deeply, it was a kiss filled with passion and lust, and it seemed like it lasted forever, than she broke the kiss and said: I loved you Sonic more than anything else, and I won't love anyone like you, even if I killed you now, I will kill myself so we might live a better life in the after-life, I'm willing to give you another chance, hoping you will become a better person.

Sonic answred: I won't be Sally, I lost my chance long time ago, and I don't deserve a second chance, so Sally, Shoot me, I beg you, for the sake of our love that I destroyed long time ago, _do it_.

She gave him another kiss stonger than the first one, it was deep, it was lustful, it wa-

BANG!

She shot sonic in the middle of their kiss, their eyes was full of tears, the last thing Sonic said: Goodbye Sally, please try to forgive me.

"Already forgiven Sonic, Already forgiven"she said while giving him a hug.

Then she felt his head leaning on hers, that's when she realized that he was dead, she walked away than stood infront of him than aimed the gun on her head and she was about to shoot, but the sultan shot the hand holding the pistol and said: Suicide won't solve anything miss Sally, you should be strong for your people. And also our treaty is canceled, we leaving and won't return again, good day to you miss Sally. Than a huge portal took all of the humans.

Time of war has ended, now it was time for rebuild.

**_The end. _**


End file.
